


Epilogue

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: Smut Challenge [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, More Plot than Expected, kinda angst, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: After the fall of Rittenhouse, the Time Team meets, their lives changed forever in more ways than one.





	Epilogue

If someone asked, Lucy would say that this was exactly what she expected when she heard about Connor Mason on events. Studying her surroundings around she found that it looked like the premiere of a movie and somehow she managed to arrive like one of the most important celebrities in Hollywood. Limousine and all.  
She was glad that Flynn offered her his arm and brought her back to reality because she might have stayed frozen in place in shock, otherwise. She accepted his offered and they walked all the way to the end of the white carpet and into the majestic building that was now owned by Mason Industries.  
“Wasn’t this supposed to be red?” Flynn asked with a playful smile on his lips as he shot the carpet a quick look, she smirked back.  
“They are tech nerds, they go for white, like on sci-fi movies” the historian replied.  
“Isn’t white evil on sci-fi movies?”  
“It’s elegant” she observed.  
“Well, can’t argue with that”  
They entered the big hall, where students would probably find themselves on the first day. Now the place was filled with tables and people in elegant clothes.  
“How long have we slept? I had no idea Mason was investing on something like that” Garcia commented.  
“We should have suspected”  
“Yeah. We need to find our table”  
“Any idea of where to start?”  
“Well,...” he started taking a look around. “Didn’t Wyatt say he would be here by now?”  
“He said he would be late”  
“Well, can’t say I’m surprised, not easy to leave early with two small children and a brand new babysitter on the house”  
“Yeah… Is that… Jiya?”  
“Oh, my God”  
“She looks stunning”  
As if she had heard, the young woman turned and saw the pair, a large smile appearing on her lips, she excused herself with a group of people she was talking to and made her way to receive them.  
“I’m glad you could make it,” she said giving Lucy a hug and then doing the same to Flynn. “Come, I’ll show you guys your table. Denise is already here, we’re still waiting for Wyatt and Jessica, though. But, hey, how is everything?”  
“I was about to ask you that, you look amazing,” Lucy said.  
“Thank you, I have to say these high heels hurt, like a lot,” the engineer said, “The things we do for Mason”  
“How is Rufus?” Flynn asked.  
“A bit nervous about the speech, but I think I’m sure he’ll be fine. Thank you, Lucy, by the way, you helped him a lot on that”  
“It’s fine, really”  
“Aren’t you two a wonderful sight?” Denise said as soon as they got close to the table. The pair greeted the woman and her wife, before sitting down with them. Jiya pulled herself a chair and sat with them.  
“When will the speech be?” Lucy asked the younger woman.  
“In like half an hour, Rufus is taking care of a thing or two and we’re waiting for everyone to get here,” the techie said.  
“Everyone as in the reporters” Christopher suggested and the other woman nodded.  
“He’s giving an interview afterward, so…”  
Flynn chuckled. “He must be cursing in Klingon right now”  
“Oh, he did a lot of cursing when he got the call. Mostly he cursed Mason”  
There were a few nods in agreement.  
“He’ll be fine” Denise assured.  
“Oh, I’m sure he will, still won’t make him a fan of it, though” Jiya pointed out, her gaze then seemed to find something. “Wyatt and Jess arrived, I’m gonna get them. Be right back.”  
She got up and walked elegantly on her high heels.

 

“You’re thinking too loud”  
Lucy turned, her eyes meeting Flynn’s, who had a smile on his lips and tender look on his face. She wondered just how much he was aware of her straying thoughts, just how much he could read on her countenance.  
Garcia leaned in closer to her, placed a gentle kiss on the curve of her neck, before whispering at her ear. “It’s over now, Lucy”  
When she faced him again, they were just inches apart and she knew he knew just about everything that had been going through her mind.  
Years of fear, of walking in circles in a war that never seemed to end. Now that it was over she could hardly believe it, hadn’t believed for months and now the fear was back. She half expected Emma to walk in through the same doors they had, with her men and her guns and steal everything away from them once more.  
She was glad Flynn kissed her, silencing her mind even if just for a stretched moment. Then a second kiss came, another one but this time at her jaw and he muttered something in her ear, got up and left the table after throwing in a comment she didn’t hear.

 

Finding him wasn’t difficult, but it wasn’t easy either. Somehow he had managed to find a quiet place, away from the crowd and the possibly prying eyes.  
His lips were on hers in no time, his hands on her cheeks before one of them pulled her closer by the waist.  
“Denise will notice” she commented between kisses and Garcia paused, looking into her eyes.  
“She will and she might know or, at least, suspect,” he told, “but she will also excuse us” she raised an eyebrow at him. “We’re newlyweds, Lucy, we’re expected to want to be alone” his lips found her neck and shoulder. “Now, I need you to remember that Rittenhouse is gone and no one is coming to hurt us”  
Her mouth was on his again before she could say anything.  
Her shoulders relaxed and her hands began playing with the fabric of his tuxedo, she had been really happy with his choice, it suited him very well, made him look very good.  
“I’ll need you to try to stay quiet, understand?”  
The historian nodded.  
His hand slipped under the skirt of her dress, caressing the outside her thigh first, before moving to the inner side, taking his time there as he took his time planting kisses at her chest, neck, jaw, and lips.  
She was glad the light had changed and gotten lower since they arrived, the whole place darker because of it.  
Lucy Preston-Flynn pulled her husband closer, welcoming his warmth when she felt it, getting the two of them as hidden as she could before stealing a deep kiss from him and finally tugging at his belt and pants.  
“Lucy, I don’t think we…” he began.  
“I need you” she whispered back, eyes on his. “Please”  
He was a goner before she pleaded would have done anything she asked at that point as he would in several other occasions. “Let me know if something hurts,” Garcia said before lifting her by the thighs and pressing her against the nearest wall, kissing her slowly, savoring the contact.  
Lucy had enough freedom to undo his pants and get him out of his underwear, stroking him steadily before finding his eyes closed. When he opened them she saw darkness and desire that would have taken away the strength of her knees had he not been holding her.  
Flynn shifted her on his arms, his hand then reaching to expose one of her breasts, caressing it for a moment before his mouth tended to the area.  
The historian had her cheeks pink, lips parted as sighs escaped them, her core wet and her hand moving to get him where she needed him the most. She let out a relieved sound when her husband slid home.  
Her mind was pleasantly quiet as she surrendered to the sensations he was causing. More than once she kissed him; allowed her nails to dig on his back over the tuxedo, hoped the piece would get stained, but couldn’t really care, not while he was buried so deep inside of her that she could hardly be worried about anything other than how delicious the feeling was.  
She gasped once, twice, three times at some particularly deep strokes. And came quietly around him, walls contracting in a way that made him groan and made it clear to her that - had she not orgasmed already - she would have at such sound.  
There was some primal delight at the sensation of having him spilling inside of her, something that made her bite her lower lip, then kiss him until he came back from his high.  
They helped each other get their clothes back in place. They still had a speech to watch after all.

 

“I once heard someone say that Connor Mason hated quotes, I remember thinking to myself ‘What a freaking liar!’” Rufus smiled at his audience, “Connor liked poetry and books almost as much as he liked his job, so tonight I quote on his behalf. Oscar Wilde said that one must always forgive his enemies, for nothing annoys them so much, Mason was the kind of man that would do that. He did do that. After his fall, he decided not to retaliate, but to start over and I had the honor to be with him when he made the right choices a second time.  
I want to thank my friend, Lucy, without her I would probably still be panicking about giving this speech. I want to thank my lovely wife Jiya for being here and for being herself. I want to thank Denise for never giving up on me. I also thank Mason for being an ass and being insistent, for also not giving up on me, but not only for that; for the opportunities, for the lessons, for being so annoying I had to figure out his things so he would stop talking” the crowd chuckled, “He made this possible, all of this and for that I’m grateful. He had wings and knew how to fly and he gave wings and taught others and this is why we are here today, to support those who need wings, to be a part of their journey. As a representative of Mason Industries, I’m glad to be able to announce the Mason scholarship program and even happier to know that it’ll make a difference.  
Mason used to worry about legacy, what he left behind. I tell you he left much more than he thought, opened more door than he possibly imagined. More than once he saved my life” his gaze lingered on the Time Team, a knowing look that they reciprocated with knowing smiles. “and I’ll forever be grateful, I hope I can be to these students what Connor was for me, I hope to be able to leave a legacy of my own and I wish the same for all of you.  
For Mason” he raised a glass  
The crowd mirrored his action and a roar came: “For Mason”

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. "Try to stay quiet, understand?"


End file.
